Chocolate?
by QuesoPwnz
Summary: Sasuke secretly wants chocolate, Naruto notices. Who else would decide to get it for him? Fluffyness I guess. NaruSasu! :D Very late Valentine's story I wrote at school. One-shot


**Yay! A random one-shot that I wrote in school out of pure boredom! So, yeah, that's what it is. ^-^ Many thanks to my beta and friend TobiGoesBOOM! I loves you lots! :D I still own nothing and I hope you enjoy the shortest story I've ever written :3 **

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke shouted through the house. "If you don't get up out of bed right now, I swear I'll come up there and kick you out!" He heard shuffling above him before a loud thud, followed by a stream of colorful curses afterward. Sasuke sighed and headed up the stairs. Really, why couldn't the dobe even get out of bed properly? He pushed open the bedroom door and was immediately tackled to the ground by a large mass of tan.

"Sasuke! Happy (late) Valentine's Day!!" said tan mass yelled excitedly as it rubbed its cheek against Sasuke's. He struggled in the powerful hold and pushed his foot against its bare chest, successfully removing the face from his.

"Cut it out dobe!" he said irritably, still trying to keep the half naked blond off of him, fighting away the bush that was beginning to appear from the contact. "And what do you mean "Happy Valentine's Day"? That was over a month ago!" The blond stopped trying to crush him and cocked his head to the side.

"Really?" Naruto asked disbelievingly before getting in Sasuke's face again. "I think you're just lying to me so you don't have to share the chocolate you're bound to be flooded with." Sasuke growled and pushed his face away.

"Today's the second of March! And you already ate all of said chocolate the minute I received them!" he turned his head away and pouted. He had actually wanted some of it this year, and that dummy went and ate every single one of them. Naruto stared at the other boy under him before an idea popped in his head. He quickly jumped up, pulling Sasuke with him, and ran to the room's closet.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in confusion. Naruto pulled out his normal black and orange jumpsuit, tossing it on the unkempt bed, and striped off his blue sweats he was wearing, leaving him in his green-with-pink-hearts boxers. Sasuke blushed and looked away. "God, at least warn me before you do that."

Naruto grinned foxily at him. "You know you like it." he laughed when he saw Sasuke's reddened face. "And to your previous question, I just realized that I have to go out for something." Naruto pulled on his pants, buttoning them up.

"But, we were going to train today." Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruto zipped up his jacket after throwing on a black shirt.

"I know, but this is really important." he replied, walking over to the door and Sasuke. "Just go to the pier at the normal time and I'll meet you there. It shouldn't take me that long."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Quick, Ino, give me all of your left over Valentine's chocolate!" Naruto yelled at her as he rushed into the Yamanaka flower shop. The shopkeeper's daughter, Ino, stared him. "Don't just stand there, hurry woman!"

Ino snapped out of her confused stupor and ran into the back room, quickly coming back with an arm load of wrapped boxes. "This is a special shipment that just came in." she said while placing them on the counter. "I have them for occasions like this where someone forgets to get his 'sweetheart' anything and just now realized that it meant something to the ignored member of the party."

Naruto stared at her with a blank expression. "Hit the nail on the head, eh?" she snickered at him.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this! I have to meet Sasuke!" he cried, flailing his arms around.

"Ah, so it's for your little teme, ne?" she continued through Naruto's denial. "You have to get him something good, and you probably have no idea in romantics do you?"

"A-ah…" he poked his fingers together and looked down sheepishly. "No… not really…"

Ino sighed before wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him toward her. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. What am I going to do with you?" she muttered, shaking her head. "Ok, so, Sasuke is a secret romantic. You know, having little fantasies about the person you love coming and sweeping you off your feet and whisking you away into the sunset?" He gave her a weird look. "Ok, I guess not."

"Wait a second." Naruto broke out of her hold. "What do you mean Sasuke likes romantic stuff? And how would you know?" Ino gave him a disbelieving look.

"Honestly Naruto, me and Sakura aren't obsessed with Sasuke for no apparent reason, you know. We know almost EVERYTHING about him. Like, his favorite food…" she trailed off, wanting Naruto to answer.

"Tomatoes."

"His favorite color…"

"Blue." Naruto stated confidently.

Ino nodded her head. "His favorite animal…"

"Cat."

Ino smirked at her next question. "Sasuke's favorite flower…" Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke had a favorite flower? Since when?

"I-I don't know…" he mumbled.

"Naruto!" he jumped at the sudden outburst from the girl. "That's the main thing you get someone! Their favorite flower!"

"B-but, I thought that was just a girly thing!" Naruto tried to defend himself. He received a skeptical look. "I guess your right… It is Sasuke after all… And he is very feminine now that I think about it…" he mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Ok, back to the flower. It's a black rose, remember that." Of course! Sasuke had told him that on one of their previous 'missions' to attend to some lady's garden. Naruto smiled at Ino as she selected the best, but not so sweet, chocolates she had and handed it, along with a single black rose she had for this certain event, to him. "Good luck with Sasuke, you need to replace that stick up his ass with something else." Nudge nudge, wink wink.

Naruto rubbed that back of his head and laughed. "Right, I'll do that." And off he went on his merry little way to meet up/surprise Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Where is that idiot?_ Sasuke thought as he threw another piece of wood he picked off the dock into the lake he was waiting at. _He told me he would be here soon, but I've been waiting here for at least an hour… Maybe he had a date with someone… And lost track of time…_ Sasuke shook his head, wanting to forget that thought. Naruto wouldn't be on a date. The only person that he knew the blond liked was Sakura, but she was clearly not interested in him in that way. Well, Sasuke _hoped_ that she didn't like Naruto like that.

Sasuke shook his head again. Getting jealous over it wasn't going to help. He just needed to tell his dobe that he liked him. A lot. He covered his blushing face with his hands. God he was such a girl.

"Sasuke!" said raven looked up when his name was called, recognizing the voice right away. Sasuke stood to yell at Naruto for making him wait so long but stopped when he saw that he was hiding something behind his back.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the blond's hidden hands. Naruto shuffled back and forth on his feet, clearly nervous about something. Sasuke quirked a dark eyebrow at him. Then there was something shoved into his face. "Wha?"

"Happy Belated Valentine's Day, Sasuke!" Naruto blurted out quickly.

Sasuke blinked a few times, staring at the objects held out in front of him. A box of chocolates and a single flower. But not just _any_ flower. It was his favorite flower. The rare, and oh so pretty, black rose. Slowly, he took the items offered to him. "How… Why…" Sasuke looked at Naruto's smiling, and lightly flushed, face.

"Umm…" he scratched the bridge of his nose. "Promise not to kill me after I tell you." Sasuke nodded, his heartbeat increasing its tempo. "Well… I really like you Sasuke… And seeing how you were upset with me for eating all your chocolate, it hit me that I've never gotten you anything… So I went to Ino's shop and she happened to have those… Like she knew that I was going to need exactly that or something…"

The raven felt his face heat up. Naruto liked him too? A small smile crept it way onto his lips as he hugged the box against his chest. "Thank you." he said, leaning up on his toes to place a light kiss on Naruto's whiskered cheek.

Naruto started at him for a few seconds before deciding to lean down and kiss Sasuke fully on the lips, getting a soft sound of content from the other boy. "So," he started after pulling away from him, "does this mean you'll be my belated valentine?"

Sasuke laughed a little, "Yeah dobe, I'll be your late valentine." Naruto grinned and leaned back down to kiss Sasuke's nose, causing the latter to try and look at it, making him go cross eyed.

"You're so cute." Naruto chuckled at the mock glare he received and poked Sasuke's arm. "Can we eat the chocolate now?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Ok, so I have no idea if black roses are rare or not, but they are pretty. X3 Anyway, reviews would be loved! And Happy Very Belated Valentine's Day! :D**


End file.
